The present invention relates to a new process of manufacturing rolled capacitors.
One known method of manufacture consists in winding conductive films and insulating films or films metallized on one side on a cylindrical spindle and then removing the spindle at the end of the winding.
Upon the withdrawal of the spindle the rubbing between the latter and the first turn wound tends to shift the first turns axially, which modifies the characteristics of the capacitor.
Furthermore, the removal of the spindle leaves a hole in the center of the capacitor, which hole should normally be cylindrical but experience has shown that if the first turns are no longer supported they deform, this deformation also modifying the characteristics of the capacitor.